41st Elite Corps
The 41st Elite Corps was an elite corps that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Third Sector Army during the Clone Wars, and later served as the Galactic Empire's 41st Stormtrooper Legion. Personnel from the 41st wore green markings on their armour, unless they were stationed in urban or mountainous environments, wherein most of their active personnel were provided with grey markings instead. While stationed on forested worlds, the 41st decorated many of it's troopers in their infamous green camouflage. Specializing in long patrols on alien planets, they often forged alliances with indigenous populations in order to overcome hazards and hostile forces. The 41st also had it's fair share of skilled slicers, reconnaissance personnel, and pilots. They fought in the Second Battle of Geonosis and were historically renowned for their key role in the defense of Kashyyyk at the end of the Clone Wars. History Second Battle of Christophsis The 41st's Sarlacc Company was deployed during the Second Battle of Christophsis, where they landed in LAATs and provided assistance to a platoon of troopers from the 81st Defense Battalion. Hunting down a Dark Jedi The 41st assisted a Jedi in their hunt for a Dark Jedi on an alien world, but they were hard-pressed to remain alive when the Darksider released an ancient evil. Skirmish on Dinlo When the CIS set their sights on the forest planet Dinlo in the Expansion Region, the Grand Army sent Sarlacc Battalion A to prevent them from doing so. The battalion was hard-pressed to hold the line against a large Separatist spearhead, and Commander Gree arrived with Sarlacc Battalion B to relive pressure. After forcing the droid vanguard to fall back, Gree advanced with a platoon from Battalion B to ambush a flanking force of battle droids. While the attack was a success and only cost a few clones, their rest was interrupted afterwards by a large battle droid that opened fire on their rock formation, killing several clones and wounding an Alderaanian volunteer nicknamed Survivor. Others were wounded in the process and the platoon initiated a retreat. Battle droids pursued them, and Survivor and several others were killed. Gree decided to make a stand, and they acquired two of three All Terrain Recon Transport walkers that had been used earlier in the fighting. Their efforts resulted in the destruction of the droids and ultimately the elimination of the large droid. Out of the original 41 troopers in the platoon, only two survived alongside Gree, nicknames Dreadnought and Qua. Second Battle of Ryloth In the aftermath of the Republic's victory during the First Battle of Ryloth, the Confederacy left behind a large number of battle droids that kept on fighting. It took several months for the Grand Army to hunt them all down, which encouraged the CIS to send reinforcements. Troopers from the 41st were deployed to the planet to interact with the locals and eliminate any Separatist battle droids. Operation Reek Charge Republic Intelligence discovered that a bunker had been sneakily constructed in the northern area of the Confederate Military's battle line, and sent a unit of 41st troopers to eliminate the hidden bunker. They succeeded with only a small number of losses and Republic tanks and troops were able to advance unhindered through the northern region of the enemy's battle line, resulting in a Republic victory. Battle of Kashyyyk Though the 41st primarily served under Jedi General Luminara Unduli, a battalion was briefly allocated to Jedi Master Yoda's command during the Battle of Kashyyyk, prior to the activation of Order 66. Rise of the Empire The 41st Elite Corps became the 41st Elite Stormtrooper Legion, which was also known as the 41st Imperial Legion. Most of it's members wore a gray finish over their armour that allowed them to easily paint camouflage patterns onto their suits of armour and then have it removed later. Quelling Dissidents on Jian VI A distress call from Jian IV in the Mid Rim's Almak Sector came from the garrison in the Chirus region. Heavy cloud cover made orbital scans impossible, and when a platoon was sent in, they were cut off from communications and assumed KIA. The 41st Legion was sent in to land some distance away from a town and establish a beachhead for a larger insertion by the 501st Vader's Fist Legion. Blue Company was the first unit in, led by Echo Squad and the company's captain. They exited flying landers and used thruster packs to avoid anti-air fire. Unit Composition 76th Mobile Armoured Regiment 33rd Advanced Patrol Regiment Deathworm Regiment Survival Regiment Falcon Regiment 1st Elite Battalion Scout Battalion Yoda's Battalion (Unidentified) Sarlacc Company 31st Raptor Company Bad Company Serpent Company Terrack Company Ranger Platoon Low Depth Marine Squad Sarlacc Brigade Sarlacc Battalion A Sarlacc Battalion B Sarlacc Battalion C Blue Company * Echo Squad Horn Company * Centurion Squad Green Company * Bantha Squad Anti-Hailfire Personnel Roster "Lost" "Valk" "Decker" "Ranger" Mohdara Company Squad Hov Company Squad Jax Company Squad Qemar Company Squad Trooper CT-1268 "Books" Translator CT-**** "Buzz" weapons Second Battle of Geonosis CT-**** "Draa" Weapons CT-6711 "Joy" CT-1111/1 "Ranger" CT-5805 "Ghøßt" Company CT-2148 “Runner” Medic Company CT-6680 "Blast" Weapons ARF-7643 "Tripwire" Company PVT.CT-64-9743 "Topsin" RC-2019-93 "Slayer" ARC-### "Deyk" Company CPL.ARF-3850 "Maximus" CPL.CT-5674 "Pugg" Corporal Rusik Daijus Company Squad Sergeant Joqarra Company Squad Sergeant CT-7865 "Roger" Company Sergeant CT-41-90 "Jock" Depth Marine Squad SGT.CT-3517 "Taiga" Pilot SGT.CT-8831 "Shock" SGT.CT-6723 "Grip" Sergeant "Broo" Senior Sergeant "Blank" Lieutenant "Forest" Lieutenant "Trace" LT.ARF-**** "Raven" CL-"Ranger" Company CL-2949 "Di" Regiment CL-4325 "Lex" Reconnaissance CL-6790 "Tango" Company Lieutenant "Bleu" Lieutenant CL-9248 "Diver" Company CPT.Loch Kashyyyk CPT.CT-**** "Lock" Captain TK-#### "Nil" Company Captain CT-#### "Draa" Captain "Ansen" Captain "Reed" Captain ARC-7534 "Shades" Company Major ARC-5665 "Mav" Sharpshooter Company VARC-3685 "Therma" VARC-8765 "Titan" CC-**** "Jax" Out CC-**** "Gett" Company Commander CC-5282 "Nuubi" Regimental Commander CC-#### "Epsilon" S.COM CC-4538 "Raptor" B.COM CC-1037 'Greenie' Battalion Jedi General Vass Ga Sarlacc Battalion B ARF-#### "Qua" ARF-#### CT-7451 "Redo" Dinlo ARF-#### "Sharp" Dinlo ARF-2030 "Skorpion" Dinlo ARF/VT-1014 "Survivor" Dinlo 1st Elite Battalion B.COM VC-11151 "R. A." B.COM VC-**** Reika Atenka M.COM VC-9541 "Davos" Admiral Flar Jedi General Al'Ke Green Company CT-2242 "Cooker" Sharpshooter ARC-2367 "Burnside" CPT.CT-**** "Green Leader" Star Destroy Vanquility, Ventress CC-**** "Gett" REG.COM ARCC-4399 "Iron" SEN.COM VARCC-7531 "Leprechaun" M.COM CC-1004 "Gree" Kashyyyk Siege Battalion Squad PFC.CT-**** "Goro" [Sharpshooter[ PFC.CT-**** "Teal" Assault PFC.CT-**** "Silver" Demolitions CPL.CT-**** "Para" SGT.CT-**** "Jumper" Squad PFC.CT-**** "Uii" PFC.CT-**** "Chillie" Technician PFC.CT-**** "Take-Down" Sharpshooter PFC.CT-**** "Fearo" Weaponry SPC.CT-**** "Fork" Medic CPL.CT-**** "Xexo" SGT-MJR.CT-**** "Secta" Squad PFC.CT-**** "Mercy" Medic PFC.CT-**** "Claim" Sharpshooter PFC.CT-**** "Mora" Weaponry CPL.CT-**** "Chimo" CWO.CT-**** "Honor" Gallery Uniforms Trivia Note: it is unknown if the 442nd Siege Battalion belonged within the 41st Elite Corps, or if it belonged to another unit altogether. However, for the sake of providing a comprehensive unit structure, we will assume that the 442nd Siege Battalion was part of the 41st Elite Corps unless official sources state otherwise.Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Corps Category:41st Elite Corps Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Empire Category:Green Company *41st Elite Corps* Category:Third Sector Army